emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7684 (1st December 2016)
Plot As Nicola bangs at the hotel room door, Jimmy tells Bernice he's sorry, he was half asleep and though she was Nicola. Bernice hides in the wardrobe whilst Jimmy cleans up before opening the door to his screaming wife. Nicola is surprised to find Jimmy alone in the hotel room. Dan takes another look at Ronnie's van. Jimmy tells Nicola that the hotel was a surprise for her, but Nicola is skeptical and questions where the kids would go. Jimmy suggests Bernice so Nicola badmouths her sister, unaware she can hear everything. When Nicola tries to get into the wardrobe, Jimmy admits he's been lying to her, he only came to get away from her. In the café, Dan tells Ronnie that someone has stolen his fuel relay. Lawrence arrives and asks Ronnie to talk. Lawrence explains to him that he didn't mean what he said in the shop, he was only hitting out. Ronnie insists they both know they'd never work anyway. Rebecca shows Chrissie the fuel pump relay that she has taken from Ronnie's van to buy some time. Robert tells Aaron that there is no escape from his family at the pub. Jimmy and Nicola talk. Bernice is disgusted to listen as Nicola tells Jimmy it's a shame to waste the hotel room. Robert looks at flats but Chas doesn't want Aaron to move too far away. Liv offers to chip in but Aaron refuses. Belle arrives back from her interview at Hotten Tutorial College. She tells Zak, Joanie and Charity she has been offered a part-time place so she can still work at the factory. After having marital relations with Nicola, Jimmy suggests they go down to the bar. Suddenly Bernice's phone starts ringing from the wardrobe and Jimmy and Bernice panic. Nicola opens the wardrobe door and is floored to find Bernice inside. Jimmy explains it's not what it looks like, but Nicola questions how she couldn't have known. Lawrence begs Ronnie not to go as he wants to be happy. Lawrence tells Ronnie he can't live without him, so asks him to move into Home Farm and Ronnie agrees after Lawrence proclaims his love. Half-dressed Jimmy chases Nicola along the hotel corridors. Nicola questions if he strayed because of her injuries but Jimmy insists he loves her the way she is. Nicola begins throwing toilet tissue at Jimmy and Bernice. Chas insists Robert and Aaron can't go to far, so Joanie suggests they buy the Mill. Jermaine tells Charity he has an interview for a job as a drugs rep. Robert tries to persuade Aaron to let Liv buy a house and they can rent it from her, although Aaron refuses as it would be using Gordon's money. Robert promise Aaron there is nothing going on between him and Rebecca but he admits he might have led her a bit, he only tries to get Andy off the hook. Robert tells Aaron his feeling before they share a kiss. After a video call, Jermaine is offered the job, but is shocked to find out it's in Boston. Zak arrives back at Wishing Well Cottage and he and Jermaine toast to a brighter future. Chrissie and Rebecca are glad to hear Ronnie is moving in. Nicola is incensed to hear that Jimmy and Bernice checked in as Mr and Mrs King and hobbles out the hotel, telling the pair she doesn't want to see either of them again. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Muriel - Ann Marcuson *Jane - Clare Cameron Locations *The Brampton Hotel - Corridors and bedroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes